


What Do You Think?

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno needed inspiration on making the choreography for Arashi's new song. Jun gladly helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Retasudesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/gifts).



The studio was fairly empty. It was almost midnight and everybody who was there before had left about an hour earlier. There were two figures left there, one was dancing a choreography and one was watching.

“What do you think?” Ohno asked for probably the hundredth times that day.

“It’s good, but I still think it lacks something,” Jun answered, stretching his legs.

“Yeah, I know, right? I think that too. But I can’t actually find the correct image for this song,” Ohno replied.

“Maybe,” Jun stood up and approached him, “you were being too serious all this time,” he moved closer to Ohno and circled his hands around the older’s waist.

“Sometimes you need to just let it go, Satoshi,” Jun whispered to Ohno’s ear and moved their bodies together in a slow rhythm, as if they’re dancing to some slow music.

Ohno hummed and followed Jun’s lead. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the moment they couldn’t really have very often.

“Just stop thinking for a while and let your body do the rest, Satoshi,” Jun added, his hand brushed over Ohno’s side and reached his shoulders to then turn the shorter man to face him.

“Sometimes you need no thinking at all,” he caressed Ohno’s cheek then leaned in to kiss Ohno softly.

The kiss didn’t last long because Jun broke it, but Ohno found himself leaned for another kiss not even one second after that. He did what Jun told him to, letting his body moves on its own accord.

Next thing he remembered was being in the backseat of a taxi, his hand and Jun’s holding each other, and he felt a bit giddy. He also remembered lying down on Jun’s bed, his hips moving sinfully as a response to Jun’s. After that, everything was blurry, although he clearly remembered Jun kissed him on the forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

\---

Ohno was woken up the next day by a soft kiss on his forehead and a soft ‘ohayou’. He stretched a bit and rolled his body to another side, mumbling ‘five minutes’, and heard a sweet giggling sound as a response.

“Wake up, Satoshi, I made you breakfast,” Jun said, put the tray on the bedside drawer and sat on the bed. He brushed a strain of hair from the sleeping guy’s forehead and caressed the man’s cheek.

“Hm?” Ohno hummed to his pillow, earning another chuckle from the younger guy.

“Breakfast, and then you have to get ready, didn’t you say you have something to do this morning?” Jun continued, still brushing Ohno’s hair softly.

“You’re right,” Ohno still mumbled to his pillow, clutching it tight like it was his lifeline.

“Satoshi,” Jun warned him.

Ohno recognized that tone, and however he hated to get up, he was more scared to that tone. So he opened his eyes, rolled his body back, and sat up straight. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand when Jun shoved something to his mouth. He chewed the bread slowly, looking at Jun all the while.

“I think I already got how the choreography should be,” Ohno said when he finished his breakfast.

\---

It was yet another almost-midnight session for both of them at the studio. Ohno was dancing and Jun was watching. The difference from the last time was Jun’s amused face and how he seemed to tried so hard to keep his straight face. When Ohno was done, though, he stopped holding himself and bursted in a laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Ohno asked, offended by the younger’s response.

“It’s silly and stupid but somehow it’s so fitting to the song. And to us,” Jun answered, “I was laughing because I can already imagine how everyone would dance that. I mean, could you imagine Sho kun? He would really look ridiculous!” Jun continued laughing.

Ohno heard that and couldn’t hold himself from laughing too. He sat down beside Jun and leaned his head to Jun’s chest while still letting out a chuckle. When Jun had done with his laughter fest, Ohno looked up to him.

“So the choreography for this song is done then. We should leave now, it’s almost midnight already,” Ohno said.

“Hm? If that’s your wish then, let’s go,” Jun almost stood up but Ohno stopped him.

“I still want to be with Matsujun for a little longer,” Ohno said with a sulky tone, circling his hands to Jun’s waist.

“You silly,” Jun answered, then ducked down for a soft kiss.

“Thank you, Jun,” Ohno said when they broke the kiss.

Jun nodded cutely and Ohno lifted his head to meet Jun’s lips halfway.

\---  



End file.
